Des nez bien sensibles
by Princesse Serenity
Summary: Alors que Harry Potter veut se rendre en ville avec son fidèle familier, Ronald le Dodo, le dernier oiseau de son espèce, il se rend compte de la disparition du parfum de son animal qui sent pour les autres particulièrement mauvais ….  OS UA humoristique


_**Des nez bien sensible**_

_Par Princesse Serenity_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Condition de l'histoire : <strong>_

Doit contenir un personnage : Un ancêtre

un animal : Un dodo

un objet : Une tirelire

un sentiment : La béatitude

un problème : Ou est le parfum ?

**_Avertissement :_** Seulement le fait que certains devraient aller au toilette auparavant :)

Cette histoire a l'orgine est un défi entre moi et deux ami(e)s, les conditions sont émises en haut ... j'ai seulement changé les noms pour les mettre en version Harry Potter :) Il s'agit donc plus d'un grand délire comique qu'autre chose, j'espere néanmoins que cela plaira a certains d'entre vous ^^

_**Résumé de l'histoire :**_

_Alors que Harry Potter veut se rendre en ville avec son fidèle familier, Ronald le Dodo, le dernier oiseau de son espèce, il se rend compte de la disparition du parfum de son animal qui sent pour les autres particulièrement mauvais …._

* * *

><p>Harry Potter transpirait de son petit mètre dix alors qu'il tirait difficilement derrière lui, les quelques bouteilles de lait déposé devant le pas de sa porte par le laitier. Elles n'étaient pas bien lourdes en soie, mais pour Harry, elles consistaient à une épreuve digne des jeux olympiques. Du coin de l'œil, il put voir son fidèle compagnon qui le regardait d'un œil amusé même pour un animal :<p>

- T'peux bien rire, qu'il lui dit, j'suis pas sur que t'fasses la même chose à mon âge ! D'toute façon, je suis même pas sur que t'vives jusque la … qui sait, quelqu'un t'aura p'tete manger avant !

Voyant son ami Ron diminutif de Ronald le Dodo s'agiter il poursuivit :

- T'inquiète donc pas, t'es pas encore assez bon pour concurrencer la volaille du voisin. Et d'façon, j'ai pu dents !

En effet, Harry ne possédait en guise de mâchoire, que sa vieille peau toute froissée par le temps ainsi que les gencives noircies l'accompagnant, ses dents l'ayant lâchés de nombreuses années auparavant, les unes après les autres. Le vieil homme ne comptait désormais plus les années mais bien les décennies et d'ici quelques jours, il entamerait sa 12ème décennie.

- T'sais quoi Ronald ? Jcrois bien qu'nous sommes tous les deux en voie de disparition …

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry finit néanmoins sa tâche le plus vite qu'il le put pour ensuite se diriger vers son animal. Une dizaine de centimètres séparait la tête de notre ancêtre à celle de notre dodo, mais pas forcement dans le sens que l'on pourrai le penser car si nous nous rapprochions de l'enfance de notre ami à plume, nous pourrions nous rendre compte qu'il eut, en guise de repas, des hormones de croissance, augmentant ainsi sa taille de plusieurs centimètres, au dessus de la norme d'un oiseau de son espèce. En faisant ainsi, Ron étaient suffisamment grand et fort pour servir de moyen de transport au vieil homme qu'était Harry et – d'après ses paroles – un bon moyen pour préserver l'environnement.

D'ailleurs, nous pourrions quasiment dire que, en dehors de la stupidité des dodo qui est général, Ron ne faisant pas exception, le seul inconvénient de ces animaux étaient l'odeur qu'ils dégageaient. Et bien que le vieil homme ne pouvait en ressentir les remous de part son grand âge, il n'en était pas pareil du point de vue de la population locale qui ordonnait au vieil homme d'asperger son animal avec au moins une bouteille entière de parfum les jours ou il se déplacerait en ville.

- Comme j'vais bientôt fêter ma douzième décennie, que dirais-tu d'acheter c'qu'il l'faut en ville ?

- Dou dou, répondit Ron

- Bien, alors j'vais chercher ton parfum et ma tirelire !

Alors que Harry se mettait en quête de ces objets, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée se mit à tinter.

- Bondioudiou, on peut jamais m'laisser tranquille ! C'que c'est ? Demanda-t-il en tirant la ficelle qui actionnerait le mécanisme de la porte d'entrée.

- Bonjour, société Toutaupoil, répondit une jeune femme rousse et bien habillée.

- Oh, que m'vaut l'honneur de votre visite mademoiselle ? questionna l'ancêtre en essayant de paraître un peu plus droit tout en mettant ses cheveux en arrière lorsqu'il vit la beauté devant sa porte.

Lorsque la jeune femme vit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir, elle ne s'attendait pas à découvrir un vieil homme vu qu'elle n'avait encore jamais eu d'information à ce propos. Mais ce à quoi elle s'attendait encore moins était la forte odeur se dégageant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Fidèle à son travail, elle ne dit néanmoins rien, pensant que ce n'était que passager et poursuivit donc sa lancée.

- Je suis commerciale chez Toutaupoil et nous recherchons actuellement des clients qui serez intéressé par nos gammes de produits. Nous vendons aussi bien de la mousse à raser que des rasoirs électriques, ces derniers pouvant être pour les femmes comme pour les hommes. Nous avons également tout un tas d'autres produits disponibles sur commande qui, je suis sur, pourrait fortement vous intéressés.

- Mmhh, si v 'lez bien vous donnez la peine d'entrer, j'suis sur qu'nous pourrions en discuter, de plus tous mes sous sont dans ma tirelire qui sont dans mon salon. Allez y entrer.

La jeune femme, innocente et toute heureuse des possibles ventes d'escroqueries qu'elle pourrait faire, entra dans la maison sans apercevoir que le vieil homme se baissa légèrement pour observer ce qui se cacher sous sa jupe, elle s'arrêta net néanmoins plus loin. Le vieil homme lui resta figé, la bouche ouverte et les yeux en soucoupe.

- Mamamiya … j'ai vu la 8eme merveille du Monde. Je peux mourir en paix … , murmura-t-il béatement

Après quelques secondes, il se reprit donc pour ne voir que la couleur verte de la commercial.

- Z'allez bien mademoiselle ? Z'êtes toute verte ?

- Je pense qu'il faudrait que je rentre chez moi, dit-elle précipitamment, je suis vraiment désolé d'annuler notre entretien, mais il semble que je fasse une indigestion.

L'ancêtre n'eût pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, qu'il la vit passer devant lui telle une tornade, ouvrir la porte et la claquer derrière elle.

- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris, se demanda-t-il alors qu'il se grattait la tête, tant pis, bon maintenant, il faut que je cherche le parfum de Ron.

Commençant ses recherches dans la salle de bain, il farfouilla à droite et à gauche mais sans succès, il poursuivit ensuite par la chambre et les WC ainsi que le reste de la maison. Mais après plusieurs heures passées à chercher le parfum resta introuvable. Harry commença alors à s'impatienter.

- Mais ou est ce ptain de parfum ! M'en restait un plein flacon pas plus tard qu'hier ! Ronald ! T'as pas intérêt à être celui qui me l'a mangé ! T'sais bien que la dernière fois qu'tu m'as fait l'coup, ta fallu 2 semaines pour l'expulser !

Ron, lui le regardait d'un air de dire :

C'est quoi ?

Soupirant, le vieil homme continua ses recherches encore quelques heures puis lorsque l'heure du dîner sonna, il s'arrêta.

- T'sais quoi Ron ? D'main, nous irons t'en racheter du parfum ! Et tant pis pour les villageois ! Z'ont cas pas être sensibles !

Sur cette conviction, Harry alla se préparer une soupe comme tous ses autres repas, n'ayant comme accompagnement que quelques morceau de pain rassit dont il ne sentait de toute façon plus le goût. Pour son animal, qui ne bougeait quasiment pas de la journée, il ne lui donna que quelques morceaux de pastèques, fruit mythique qui lui rappelait quelques souvenirs concernant une rumeur sur des dodos ayant gardés cette nourriture si importante durant l'ère glaciaire (pour ceux à qui cela ne parlerait pas, se référer à l'âge de glace 1 XD).

Après que le repas fut engloutis et la vaisselle faite, Harry regarda l'heure pour voir que les 21 heures venait d'être dépassé. Baillant de tout son long, il partit chercher sa précieuse tirelire jaune vif en forme de cuvette de WC pour ensuite aller se coucher sur sa paillasse, contre Ron qui lui servait de coussin, mettant son précieux fardeau au creux de ses bras, puis il s'endormit.

Ce n'est qu'au lever du jour, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut, lorsque Ron, se mettait à chanter :

Le cri résonnait bruyamment à travers la maison silencieuse tel un coq au lever du soleil.

- La ferme Ronald ! Hurla à son tour le vieil homme

Malgré les protestations véhémentes de son propriétaire, le Dodo ne s'arrêta pas là et continua de plus belle. Ce n'est que lorsque le vieil homme fatigué d'entendre tant de bruit, lui porta le plus gros coup qu'il puisse lui balancé, que l'animal s'arrêta enfin.

- Pas trop tôt, murmura l'ancêtre.

Une demi heure plus tard, l'ancêtre finalement, quitta la chaleur de la paillasse pour se diriger vers la cuisine faire son café quotidien. Pendant qu'il savourait – si on pouvait utiliser un tel terme – sa boisson chaude, Harry observa son oiseau.

Ce dernier ne faisait que l'observait de son œil vide ou de temps en temps, allait se lisser quelques plumes histoire de dire qu'il avait fait sa toilette du matin.

L'ancêtre trouva raison finalement et resta béat l'espace d'un instant sur sa propre conviction :

Les _doudo_ - ou dit dodo - (actuellement _doido en portugais_) étaient ce qu'ils représentaient : des oiseaux stupides, fou …. rien de très glorieux en soi … mais bon il valait peut être mieux la supposition portugaise que _dodaars_ (« fesses nouées ») en néelandais. Ce que l'on pouvait être sur, c'est que dans l'un comme dans l'autre … c'était un oiseau qui ne servait à rien vu que d'après ses lointains cousins, ils ne seraient même pas bon à manger.

En gros sa seule utilité actuelle était sa disposition à le transporter lui … si ce n'était pas pitoyable.

- Tu fais vraiment pitié … que dirait ta famille s'ils te voyaient ? Parla tout seul le vieil homme avant de finalement s'abstenir, en fait, s'ils ont la même mentalité, ça sert pas à grand chose …

Ce n'est que quelques heures plus tard que Harry attela Ron pour ensuite retirer la tirelire Cuvette WC de la paillasse ou il l'avait laissé et grimpé sur son familier à l'aide d'un petit tabouret qu'il attacha ensuite à un endroit qui ne gênerait pas les mouvements de l'animal.

- Aller Ronald ! On est parti direction la ville.

L'oiseau patienta un instant avant d'entamer enfin sa marche en direction de la ville ou les boutiques attendaient les deux compères. Le chemin fut tranquille, tellement d'ailleurs qu'ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Heureusement pour eux ou bien pour les personne en face soit dit en passant.

Une heure plus tard, les deux compagnons arrivèrent enfin à la ville et franchirent heureux les remparts invisibles les menant à leurs objectifs. Ils commencèrent alors à rencontrer des gens qui eurent vite fait de les éviter. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la rue commerçante, là ou habituellement se situer le plus de monde, le vieil homme furent surpris qu'il ait autant de place pour circuler, lui qui avait l'habitude de ne pas voir ou Ron mettait les pattes.

Ce qu'il ne remarquait pas en contrepartie, c'est que les gens le fuyait comme la peste à peine l'odeur arrivait, en se cachant dans les boutiques au alentour en espérant qu'elle serait épargné de l'objectif de l'ancêtre et de son oiseau puant.

Quand Harry vit enfin la boutique de parfum, il s'y dirigea tranquillement. Arrivée devant l'échoppe il détacha son tabouret sous l'œil affolé des vendeurs du magasin et des clients qui y avait trouvé refuge et le posa à terre. Il y descendit ensuite sans encombre et attacha son animal au pilier extérieur.

Les vendeurs, à l'intérieur, se regardèrent d'un œil dangereux les uns les autres, chacun faisant son meilleur regard de tueur, menaçant les autres d'oser lui dire d'y aller. Finalement, voyant que le combat par les yeux ne donnaient rien, ils décidèrent de tirer à la courte paille avant que ce client particulier n'arrive pour tous les demandés.

- Euh, qui est ce monsieur ? Demanda un stagiaire sous l'œil effaré des clients et conspirateurs des vendeurs lorsqu'ils le virent.

- Un client particulier, dont je suis sur que tu pourras le guider pour trouver le produit adéquate, dit un vendeur doucereusement.

- Mais je ne suis que stagiaire.

- Un stagiaire doit tracer sa propre voix en découvrant toute sorte de personnalité. Tout ce que tu as à faire, c'est le renseigner et encaisser. Tu sais déjà faire !

Alors que les vendeurs sourirent de se virement de situation, les clients présent eux, murmuraient entre eux, laissant des commentaires par ci par là aux oreilles des vendeurs : « vous êtes fou ! C'est l'amener directement à l'abattoir ! » … « Je vous parie tout ce que vous voulez qu'il va tomber comme une mouche » …

Harry décida à ce moment là de franchir les portes de la boutique. Les clients sentant les premières mauvaises odeurs se ruèrent alors en grosse partie vers les rayons de parfumerie féminins ou ils s'en aspergèrent à grande dose pour éviter de mourir. Étonnamment, les vendeurs avaient tous disparus en réserve, certains clients leurs demandant de les sauver également. Dont, bien évidemment la réponse fut négative

Le stagiaire, lui se rendit compte à l'arrivée du vieil homme, qu'il lui faudrait beaucoup de courage pour tenir, surtout quand les premières émanations de l'homme atteignirent son sens de l'odorat particulièrement développé.

Alors qu'il saluait l'homme comme n'importe quel client et qu'il lui demandait s'il pouvait l'aider. On put entendre dans les rayons plusieurs voix crier distinctement :

- Noooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnn, chérieeeeeee, n'abandonne pas ! reste avec moi !

- Mais ou est ce parfum ?

- Je vais m'évanouir

- Sauvez nous !

- Ayez pitié ! J'ai 4 enfants à nourrir plus une vache malade !

Malgré ces cris d'agonie, cela ne perturba aucunement l'ancêtre qui demanda au jeune homme de sa petite taille un parfum pour son animal.

Le stagiaire essaya de proposer quelques produits qui pourraient faire l'affaire mais l'homme refusa à chaque fois. Alors qu'il commençait à craquer de par l'odeur qu'il recevait en dose massive, il eut une idée :

- Monsieur, comme je ne suis que stagiaire, je vous pris de pardonner mon manque de connaissance quand à votre besoin. Je vous prie de patienter quelques peu, je vais chercher mes collègues qui pourront vous aider.

Harry accepta sans conteste et attendit donc patiemment, que les vendeurs arrivent. Le stagiaire quand à lui, alla retrouver rapidement les vendeurs en réserve :

- Vous pouvez revenir, il est parti … mais vous auriez pu m'avertir ! se plaignit-il

- Il faut savoir être courageux, aujourd'hui tu auras appris une leçon, gamin, lui répliqua un vendeur plus âgé.

Content qu'aucun d'entre eux, n'eurent à s'occuper du vieil homme, les vendeurs sortirent tous de la pièce un à un …... pour finalement se retrouver confronter à la réalité : il était toujours présent.

Malheureusement pour eux, le centenaire les aperçut avant qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puissent s'esquiver.

- Ah messieurs, votre gentil stagiaire m'a dit qu'vous pourriez m'aider. Alors voilà je cherche …

Alors qu'il s'expliquait tranquillement, les pièces de sa tirelire cliquetant contre la paroi, les vendeurs écoutèrent, mais abandonnant les uns après les autres la bataille. Finalement, un perdu définitivement la guerre en s'écroulant comme un château de carte.

- …... Alors que me conseillez vous ?

- Suivez moi, j'ai quelque chose qui devrait vous plaire, répondit le plus courageux des vendeurs sous l'air extatique des autres.

Il le conduisit au niveau des parfums spéciaux en ignorant les regards noirs des clients qui osait rapprocher cette « poubelle humaine » de leurs personnes et qui pour compenser s'aspergèrent d'autant plus de parfum qu'ils avaient sous la main quitte à y perdre l'odorat.

- Celui là est tellement tonifiant que beaucoup de client sont venus nous le rendre pour cause de sur-popularité et d'efficacité redoutable. Je pense donc que c'est exactement ce qu'il vous faut.

Satisfait, le grand père acquiesça en annonçant qu'il en prendrait plusieurs flacons. Il posa sa tirelire sur le comptoir lui étant dédié et « tira à la chasse d'eau » laissant sortir ainsi les pièces nécessaires à l'achat des parfums.

Une fois dehors dans la rue vide, le vieil homme se rapprocha de sa bête et lui dit :

- J'ai un nouveau produit pour toi ! Apparemment très efficace … Et si on essayait tout de suite ?

Saisissant un des parfums de sa poche plastique, il en aspergea une grosse quantité sur son animal et en sentit légèrement l'odeur :

- Mouais … niveau odeur j'ai connu mieux mais on s'en …...

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il vit alors de nombreuses femmes se diriger vers eux, toutes en maillots de bain, se bousculant les uns aux autres, les yeux brûlant de désir.

L'ancêtre ne put que rester béat devant cette scène particulière avant de se ressaisir et d'ouvrir grand les bras pour les accueillir.

Il sentit alors une femme le pousser brutalement sur le coté, ne tenant pas compte de son âge ou de sa physionomie. Outrée, il regarda donc ce qu'elles cherchaient toutes à approcher.

_**C'était son ************** de volatile. **_

Une idée germa alors dans son cerveau et il fouilla brutalement à l'intérieur de son sac plastique auquel il ressortit une nouvelle bouteille de parfum :

- Regardez moi les filles ! je suis là ! Hurla-t-il en s'aspergeant totalement, vidant la bouteille.

Attendant d'être très vite assailli, il ne bougea pas d'un pouce, les bras ouvert et les yeux fermé. Finalement après une minute passé, il ouvrit un œil. Les filles étaient encore toutes accrochée à Ronald ….

Pourtant, alors qu'il ronchonnait, le sol se mit à trembler … Pensant qu'il devait s'agit d'une nouvelle horde de femmes en chaleur, il se retourna dans la direction adéquate en souriant. Les tremblements s'intensifièrent sous l'œil impatient du vieil homme et inquiets des habitants qui étaient revenus.

Malheureusement pour l'ancêtre, ce fut bel et bien une horde qui se rapprocha de lui … mais une horde de dodos femelles, toutes attirées par l'odeur d'un mâle.

L'ancêtre ne put que verser quelques larmes avant de se faire lui aussi assaillir. Les villageois, eux, partant en hurlant dans tous les sens, lorsque leurs nombres s'intensifièrent.

_Apparemment, le dodo n'était pas encore une espèce en voie de disparition … _

_ ce qui n'était pas le cas du centenaire …._

_**Quels nez sensibles ils avaient tous quand même …...**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alors ? Qu'en pensez vous ?<strong>_


End file.
